You're My Best Friend
by ashleyapril
Summary: Elliot turns to his best friend, Olivia, when Kathy wants a divorce. Complete (I think) CHAPTER 5 UP. Please R&R and be honest. I'm new at fan fiction, thanks for your support. KEEP CHECKING BACK FOR A SEQUEL :)
1. Default Chapter

"Kathy, can we please talk about this another time?"

"No, Elliot! This needs to be taken care of, now!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm at work. Its going to have to wait."

"I want a divorce."

Elliot hung up the phone. Olivia saw the look of hurt on his face as he tried to hide it. She knew better than to say anything right away.

Back at the station, Olivia, Elliot, Munch and Fin went over the current case with Cragen, trying to put together the pieces of evidence.

"We're at a standstill until we hear back from the M.E., and that could take a while. Benson, Stabler, why don't you catch up on sleep. I'll call you in when we hear something. Munch, Fin, catch up on the paper work, then head home." Everyone happily complied to the Captain's orders.

"Hey, Liv, you hungry?" Elliot asked, hoping, praying for a yes.

"Kinda. Shouldn't you get home to your family?"

"I need to talk to you. I'm buying."

"Can't say no to a free meal." Olivia knew something was up from that phone call. It had slipped her mind until now because of the case, but she was glad he wanted to talk. She wasn't nosy by any means, just curious.

"So, what's up? You alright?" Olivia asked when the waitress walked off after filling up their mugs with coffee. She watches his put four packs of sugar into his cup at once, then looks up at his bowed head. His eyes no longer seem to be that breathtaking blue she was used to. Instead, they were replaced with a depressed gray that she was determined to change. If not for his sake, at least for her's.

"Kathy.." he paused to make sure his coffee tasted right. Satisfied, he placed it down at finally looked Olivia in the eyes. "She wants a divorce."

"El, I'm so sorry. Did she say why?"

"No, I haven't talked to her about it. But I think I already know."

The way he answered made her think he wasn't ready to tell her. She wanted to know so she could help him, but she didn't want to push. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know how. I don't even know what to think of it yet."

"Take your time, you know I'm here whenever you need me. Are you going home tonight?"

"I was gonna get a room---"

Olivia cut him off. "Don't be ridiculous! You know you're welcome to stay at my place."

"Thanks for the offer. I don't think it's a good idea, if Kathy finds out..."

"El, what's the deal? You've stayed there plenty of times."

"Thats the problem. See, Kathy thinks I'm having an affair... With you."

Olivia almost laughed. If it weren't for the fact that Elliot was so upset, she would have. An affair? With Elliot? As much as she wanted to, she never would, never could. "I don't know what to say."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. She has every right to believe so."

"Elliot, we're partners. She should know how much you love her, and know that you wouldn't hurt her like that."

Elliot didn't say anything else. He was too embarrassed to admit anything else to his partner. Although he wanted to, he couldn't risk it. They ate their meals in silence, while Elliot thought about going home. Sure he'd wanted to see the kids, but he couldn't face Kathy. Not tonight. He just wasn't in the mood. He wanted to be with Olivia, he wanted so badly to pour his heart to her and tell her everything.

Olivia finally broke the silence. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Give her the divorce. What can I do?"

"I mean about tonight. Are you gonna go home? I know you don't want to."

"Doesyour offer still stand?" He asked, sheepishly.

She smiled at him and nodded gently. Shecouldn't make any words come out of her mouth. She knew if she did, they either wouldn't make sense, or she'd say something she'd regret. Despite all the times he'd stayed on her couch, she was especially excited that he'd wanted to stay tonight.

**Olivia's Apartment, 2:45am.**

"Oookaaaay. Here's your pajamas, blanket, sheets, some pillows. If you want you can take the bed, and I'll sleep here."

"Don't be silly, Liv. You've done so much for me already."

"Yeah, went to dinner, gave you a place to stay... oh, and ruined your marriage. Anything else for you, Mr. Stabler?"

"Liv, it's not your fault. Really. It's mine."

"I just don't see why she thinks you had an affair with me. I'm your work partner, not you're sex partner. I wouldn't do that to your family." She plopped onto the couch, Elliot sat facing her.

"I was too embarrassed to tell you this, but..."

"What?" She asked a little too curiously, she thought, but it was too late. She turned and faced him.

"Well, one night, a few nights ago, Kathy and I were... in bed.. and I... I .. God, I can't believe I'm saying this... I said _your_ name."

Olivia's jaw dropped. She didn't know if she was mad at him for doing that to his wife, or if she was happy that, well, that he was thinking of her like that.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Elliot whispered.

"No, no. I'm just... Well, I now I can see why she thought we were... she wants a divorce because of that?"

"Well, no. We've fallen out of love. We both knew it. I mean, it's been a while. Ihaven't been cominghome right after work lately, and when I said that, I think it was the final straw."

"I'm sorry, El."

"It's better this way, you know? For the kids. It wouldn't be good for them to see our relationship like that. It's not healthy for them." He paused to look at her, trying to be strong. Sure he was sad about the divorce, but only because he knew he'd see his kids less. "You should go to bed. Thanks for the bedding stuff."

"You gonna be ok?" She asked, worried about him. She knew when it came to his kids, he would fly to the moon and back for them. And now he'd see less of them. Olivia knew that got to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He forced a smile. "Goodnight, 'Livia.

"'Night, Elliot."


	2. Chapter 2

I definitely don't own these characters. I just love the show and want to make up my own stories about 'em. Please enjoy.

Thank You for all your comments, I really appreciate it! I'll try to keep it good for you all. Please let me know how I'm doing. Be honest, thanks! J

Olivia had just drifted off to sleep when Elliot woke her.

"Liv. Olivia." He waited a moment for her to open her eyes. "Hey. Sorry to wake you, Cragen called. He wants us back at the station."

"Hmm? Oh, ok. Gimme a minute, k?"

Elliot smiled, "Ok. I got coffee made in the kitchen."

"Thanks, El. I'll be right out."

It didn't take long for Olivia to get into the kitchen for a cup of java. Elliot was leaning against the counter putting the cup to his lips when she walked in.

"Mornin' Sunshine."

"Uh, how are you this perky? It's way too early for that."

"I didn't sleep, so it's not early for me. Sunshine." Elliot smiled over his cup, never taking his eyes off her.

"Let's go, Detective."

SVU Squad room, 4:00 am 

"The M.E. got the DNA samples back. There were traces of spermicide, but the condom tore leaving a piece of himself behind. Brian Jasper works in Queens at Joe's Groceries. He was arrested last year for sexually harassing a fellow worker." Cragen posted a picture of Jasper to the board. "We need to get this guy in here for questioning. It could be our man, or just a boyfriend. Find out if he knew the victim."

Stabler looked closely at his picture. "We shop there. It's right around the corner from where I live. This kid delivers to us at least once a week."

"Get down there. Here's his address. Benson, a word." She looked back at Elliot, motioning him to wait, and then followed Cragen to his office. "Keep an eye on him, this may be getting too close. Let me know the moment it does, I'll put Munch and Fin on it."

"Of course, Captain."

Benson and Stabler brought Brian back to the station for questioning. He almost seemed to be expecting them to come for him. He even greeted Elliot before they could even say anything.

"Do you know this girl, Brian?" Olivia showed him a school picture of the victim, 16-year-old Carla Baker.

"Hmmm… Carla, right? Yeah, I knew her."

"What was your relationship to her?"

"There wasn't one. I just brought groceries to her house on Thursdays."

"Were you close to her?"

"No, other than the occasional greeting, we never even spoke."

"Did she tell you her name? Is that how you knew it?"

"No, she didn't tell me. I asked her mother once when she answered the door. I thought Carla was pretty."

"Pretty enough to rape her and beat her in a coma?" Stabler quickly added.

"What? I never…"

"Brian, we found your DNA in her." Olivia calmly added. Brian was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know how…"

Elliot slammed his fists on the table, "Tell us what you did!"

"Not without a lawyer."

Edna's Diner, 10:00 pm

"I'm glad we got that guy. Once I knew who it was, I was afraid for Maureen. They were the same age."

"Nobody is dumb enough to mess with your kids."

"I'm just glad it's over."

"Me too." They sat in an awkward silence for a moment, until Olivia thought she would explode. "Did you get a chance to talk to Kathy earlier?"

"Yeah. It went better than I expected it to. She had the papers all set up; all I had to do was sign. She's taking the kids for now, but I'll get to see them in my off time."

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. But as weird as this may sound, something good will come out of it. I'm sure of it. You're a good guy; you're due for something good to happen to you. Especially with what you do everyday."

"Thanks. You're a really great partner, you know that?"

"Don't get soft on me, Elliot." She laughed.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. What I said. I shouldn't have. It wasn't necessary."

"You don't have to apologize, Elliot. But you know, when this all blows over, I'm going to make fun of you an awful lot."

"I know. That's why I'm kicking myself for telling you." He smiled at her. He looked gorgeous. Even when he was really happy, she'd never seen him look this good.

"Are you going home tonight? You can stay on my couch again if you'd like."

"Ok, thanks." They finished eating, making small talk the rest of the meal. Olivia picked up the tab this time, and Elliot drove them back to her place. By now, they were both exhausted from lack of sleep, but neither one of them wanted to sleep just yet. They both had this feeling… like the feeling you get as a kid the night before Christmas when you know Santa is coming soon. Olivia set up the couch for her partner. As much as she wanted to stay up and talk to him, she knew that it was a bad idea.

"Goodnight, Elliot." She said as she was walking to her room.

"Night."

After tossing and turning for a good hour, Elliot finally decided he wasn't getting any sleep. He head for the kitchen for a glass of water. When he passed Olivia's room, he saw that she was wide-awake, too. He stopped and looked at her, smiling with those bright blue eyes. All he could think about was how beautiful she looked. Moments later, he found himself crawling toward her on the bed, and her meeting him halfway. He put his hand to her face and as he pushed her hair behind her ear said, "You are so beautiful, Olivia." He looked into her eyes, then back and forth from her eyes to her mouth before finally settling his lips on hers. Kissing her, he put his hand behind her head to lay her down.

They each removed their shirts, and before they continued, Olivia paused.

"Elliot, wait. Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"But you just divorced, and I don't want to be…"

"You're not the rebound girl, Liv. Trust me. I fell for you. The only thing that held me back was being married. Livia, I love you."

She looked into those eyes of his, and saw how sincere he was. She wanted this too, and now she was certain this was the right time, "I love you too, El."


	3. Chapter 3

I definitely don't own these characters. I just love the show and want to make up my own stories about 'em. Please enjoy.

Thank You for all your comments, I really appreciate it! I'll try to keep it good for you all. Please let me know how I'm doing. Be honest, thanks :)

* * *

Elliot woke up on the couch. "Oh, man. It was a dream." He said to himself.

"What did you dream about, Sleeping Beauty?" Olivia asked from the kitchen.

"You, actually. What are you making, it smells great?" He asked walking into the kitchen hoping she didn't hear his first remark.

"Me, huh? What about?" She asked while pausing from making pancakes. "Blueberry pancakes, my specialty. Hope you like 'em."

"Yeah, sounds great."

"So, what was your dream about?"

Elliot gave a sly smile, "You don't want to know."

"I do now. C'mon, what, do I die? Just tell me, how bad can it be?"

"It wasn't bad… for me. Was it bad for you?" Elliot tried to tell her without actually telling her. He was a bit ashamed, but also was hoping she would respond well to it like she had in his dream.

"You're right, I don't want to know." She got the hint he was giving, but really did want to know. Or wanted to make it come true. She couldn't decide which one.

They ate their breakfast with relaxation knowing neither of them had to be into work.

"We've got the whole day ahead of us. What do you want to do?" Olivia asked before taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Hmmm," Elliot finished chewing, "Wow, Liv, this is really good. What's the weather like?"

"Crappy. It's raining pretty badly out there. Wanna rent a movie?"

"Sure." They finished eating and headed out in the rain to the video store. Elliot wanted to get an action movie, Olivia wanted a romantic comedy; they argued about it while looking around the store for something good. She won, and they rented _The Notebook_. She convinced him that there was some action in it. He told her he would fall asleep.

"So?" was simply her response, with a smile.

When they got back to her apartment, wet from the rain, Olivia decided to change into a comfy pair of sweats, then put the movie in and joined Elliot on the couch. They sat on opposite sides, but shared a blanket. Twenty minutes into the movie, Olivia decided to use Elliot's lap as a pillow.

"I'm used to laying down when I watch movies," was her excuse. She thought he bought it because he let her. He didn't, but was happy she did it. During a sad part of the movie, toward the end, Olivia was crying.

"Are you crying?" Elliot teased a bit.

"Shut up, it's sad." Olivia said, playfully hitting his leg. He couldn't stop looking at her, though. Finally, she noticed he was staring at her.

"What? I can't help crying. Why do you keep looking at _me_? Watch, a good part is coming."

He tore his eyes away for a moment, but still kept looking down at her. She was so involved in the movie. Her eyes were so focused and moving with the picture. The light of the TV played well on her soft skin and beautiful face. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream. He remembered every bit of it, and meant what he said. He noticed another tear coming from Olivia's entranced brown eyes. Before it could roll off her cheek, Elliot turned her face toward him and wiped it away with his thumb. She looked up at him, no longer caring about the movie. All she could think about now was his warm strong hand on her skin, moving to run this fingers through her hair. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, trying to read what the other was thinking. And when they knew, she sat up, never taking her eyes off his, put her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him to kiss her.

Olivia stopped. "C'mon." she said, catching her breath a bit, her lips swollen. She led him to her bedroom where they quickly undressed. Elliot sat on the edge of her bed, and she pushed him back with her kisses until she was on top of him at his head hit the pillows.

"Elliot… El?" She asked between kisses. "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, you just got divorced and…"

He nodded his head. He was sure. And a little freaked out that this was almost exactly the way it happened in his dream. "I'm sure, Liv. I haven't been this sure about anything before. Listen, Liv. You know me better than I know myself. You're my partner and my best friend, I'm sure.

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

I definitely don't own these characters. I just love the show and want to make up my own stories about 'em. Please enjoy.

I don't know a whole lot about how the system works, so if something sounds like it would never happen, I'm sorry. : (

Thank You for all your comments, I really appreciate it! I'll try to keep it good for you all. Please let me know how I'm doing. Be honest, thanks: )

* * *

The next day at the SVU Squad Room, Stabler and Benson acted like nothing had happened so that nobody caught on to their closer relationship. Munch had figured there was more, and if there wasn't, he was sure there should be.

"How was your day off, Detectives?" Cragen asked Elliot and Olivia as they walked in.

They both looked at each other, paranoid that someone knew, but kept quiet. "It was nice, Cap, thanks." Olivia quickly answered. "What's new?"

"Well, there is a training detective coming in to observe and learn from our squad. He wants to learn from the best, so, I suggested he work with the two of you. If that's ok, of course."

"I'm sure that'll be fine. Always like to help." Elliot answered.

"Oh my gosh! Jason!" Olivia was surprised to see the trainee was someone she knew. Not only knew, but also had once dated. She and Jason Brooks met when they were in the academy. She continued, but he had dropped out to help his family in New Jersey, which is why they broke up.

"Liv? Oh my…wow! It's so great to see you! You look great! I didn't know you were working here!" Jason was excited to see her and greeted her with a hug, picking her up a bit. "Wow, how have you been?"

"I've been good, just working, you know?" She said, smiling and smoothing out the top of her pants. "Are you here for the…"

"Training. Yeah. Your Captain here said he would put me with his best pair of detectives. Would that be you?"

"Yes, Officer Brooks, meet Detective Elliot Stabler, seems you already know Detective Benson." Cragen said.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Jason. It's Jason." He shook Stabler's hand, smiling, while Elliot gave him a skeptical look.

"Excuse me for a moment." Elliot said, walking toward the bathroom. What was going on here? How did they know each other, and why hadn't Olivia ever mentioned him?

_Liv, you look great! _He mocked Jason in his head. He could tell this wasn't going to be fun, but how could he object? _Liv and I are seeing each other, and I don't want any guys tagging along. _Cragen would separate us in a heartbeat.

He slashed cold water on his face to see if that would cool him down a bit. When he pulled the paper towel from his face, he spotted Munch in the mirror behind him.

"Hey, John."

"You alright? You looked more uncomfortable than a cat walking through China Town out there."

Elliot smiled a little. "I'm fine, really."

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Munch leaned against the sink, folding his arms.

"I'm alright, I just… who is that guy? Why is he so… so…"

"Perky? Upbeat? Annoying? I know, but you gotta give him a chance. He seems like a nice guy. Besides, he can probably learn a thing or two from you."

"I suppose."

"Is there something else you wanna talk about? Something else bothering you?" Munch hinted that he knew something was up.

"Is this a co-worker conversation, or a friend conversation?"

"Friend. I'll keep your secret, Elliot." He sincerely replied, implying he already knew what he was about to tell him.

"Well, Olivia and I… I don't know if it's serious, but…"

"It's about time, Elliot!" Munch said, laughing. Elliot couldn't help but smile.

"Just don't tell anyone I told you. Especially Olivia." John put his fingers to his mouth, zipped it shut and threw away the key.

Within an hour of Jason being there, they got a call to report to a crime scene. When they got there, he just watched as they did their jobs. He soaked it all in, trying to learn the lingo they used, and the types of questions to ask. He even took a stab at asking a few questions that turned out to help the detectives.

When the trio reported back to the station, Jason decided to make a move.

"Hey, Liv? Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up, Jason?"

"Well, I know you're busy with this case and all…"

"You're just as busy with it as I am. We need all the help we can get."

"I know. But I was wondering if I can take you out to dinner. You know, when you get a chance?"

"Yeah, sure. Tonight will probably be the only chance while this case is open."

"Ok, great. I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Great."

Surprisingly, the case was wrapped up by the end of the day. The perp was found and he confessed, so they turned it over to the DA.

"Hey, El, mind giving me a ride home?" Olivia asked. She didn't want to ask him to come home with her in front of everyone.

"Sure, no problem." He was glad she asked. He knew she wanted him to come over.

"Hey, Liv, pick you up in an hour or so?" Jason called to her as she and Elliot were leaving.

"Yeah. See you then."

"How do you know him?" Elliot asked Liv on the car ride back to her place.

"Who? Oh, Jason? Ha, I dated him for a little bit while I was in the academy. He's a nice guy."

"Why is that funny?"

"It's just strange that this had to happen right when you and I… happened."

"You like this guy?"

"Elliot."

"What? I'm just asking. It's ok if you do, you know. It might be better for work, anyway. No secrets, you know?"

"I can't believe you just said that."

"What? What did I say?" He asked shutting the car door and following her into the building. Olivia remained silent. She was hurt that he would say that to her. She knew they couldn't talk about their relationship at work, but that didn't mean she didn't want it.

"Liv, will you please talk to me?" He pleaded, shutting the front door behind him, following her into the bedroom.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a _date_ to get ready for. I'm sure _this_ one won't be a problem at the station."

"Livia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She shut the door on him. He rubbed his forehead, "C'mon, Livy." She didn't answer. "Fine." And with that, he left. He wasn't really angry with her; rather, he was jealous of Jason and upset with himself. Elliot walked out of the building and sat on the steps for a minute to think. He had only said that to protect himself from getting hurt, but didn't mean to hurt her in the process.

"Hey, Elliot." He heard a voice say. He realized it was Jason when he lifted his head from his hands.

"Hey, Jason."

"Is Olivia up there?"

"Yeah, she'll buzz you in." Jason walked over to the buzzer and rang it, then walked over to the curb to wait for her. He was about to ring it again when Olivia rushed out the door.

"Hey, Liv. You ready?" Jason asked.

"Hey, have you seen Elliot?"

"Yeah, he just left a minute ago. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing." She flashed a fake but convincing smile. "Let's go."

Although she had a great time catching up with Jason and getting out, she was still worried about Elliot. She regretted not saying anything to him when she had the chance, and now she didn't know where he went. She was sure she'd see him at work the next day, but didn't want to wait that long because then she wouldn't have the chance to talk to him.

But she was going to have to wait. When she went home, he wasn't there, and there were no messages from him. Someone buzzed for her, and she rushed to the intercom hoping it was Elliot. "Yes?" She didn't want to seem desperate if it were him.

"Hey, it's me, Jason. Mind if I come up?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'm kinda tired. I was just getting into bed."

"I won't stay long."

What else did she have to do? She wasn't tired, and sure as hell wasn't going to get to sleep. "Alright."

Jason walked inside, and Elliot caught the door before it closed. He didn't realize it was Jason who preceded him, and Jason didn't realize Elliot was behind him. Jason took the elevator, and Elliot opted for the stairs.

"Hey, Jason." Olivia opened the door to him. He kissed her on the cheek, and hugged her when Elliot walked up. She backed away quickly when she saw him.

"Elliot? Hey… umm…" Before she could finish, he turned around and walked away. "Jason, I'm sorry. I need to…I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded in understanding and left. Olivia raced down the hall in the direction Elliot went, hoping to catch him before he got on the elevator.

"Elliot! Elliot, please wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

I definitely don't own these characters. I just love the show and want to make up my own stories about 'em. Please enjoy.

Thank You for all your comments, I really appreciate it! I'll try to keep it good for you all. Please let me know how I'm doing. Be honest, thanks: )

* * *

Elliot stopped and turned toward her. He wasn't going to make her chase him or beg to stay. He wanted to stay, he just wasn't sure if she wanted him to. When he looked at her, he saw that there were tears welling up in her eyes. He felt horrible for being the one who put them there.

"Can we talk? Please, stay?" She pleaded, a tear rolling down her cheek. He nodded, and they walked back inside her apartment. They both sat on the couch, facing each other, in silence for a moment; both of them embarrassed a little and hurt.

"Listen, El. I'm sorry about Jason. He's an old friend."

"_Boy_friend, Liv."

"An _old_ boyfriend. It's nothing, now. Puh-lease, it was dinner and a _hug_. You have to know that. You have to know that I see nobody but you; that I can be with nobody but you. Keeping this a secret at work is just a small sacrifice that I'm more than willing to make to be with you." She sniffled a bit and tried to keep more tears from forming, but she couldn't help it.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was my defense because I wasn't sure how you felt and with Jason coming in the picture, I knew it would be harder for me. I get jealous easy…" He smirked. "Don't cry, Livy."

But she couldn't help it. She was hurt by what he said earlier and upset for hurting him. She just wanted to be with him so much, and now that she got the chance, she was afraid she had ruined it. He pulled her to close to him, and she buried her face in his chest and sobbed. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you. Not when you're so close."

"It's okay. I'm here. Listen, I need to know how you feel about us. I mean, are we exclusive, or open, or… cause I don't want to beat some guy's ass and find out I'm just being crazy."

"Elliot, what part of what I just said didn't you understand?"

"I'm just making sure." He smiled. "You know, Liv? You're my best friend."

"I just poured my heart out to you, and that's all you can say? I'm you're best friend? So is Munch, does that mean you're gonna sleep with him, too? Cause I'm not okay with that."

"Stop being a smart ass. Being someone's best friend is a good thing. I was just saying so cause I heard that Queen song while I was out, and it brought me back here."

Olivia looked up at Elliot with her big brown eyes. She looked deep into his until finally kissing him. "I love kissing you." She smiled. He smiled back and studied her face a moment, then brought her lips back up to his and kissed her.

"I love you, Livy."

"I love you, too, Elliot."

* * *

**Queen -"You're My Best Friend"**

_Ooh you make me live_

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you you're all I see_

_Ooo you make me live now honey_

_Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh you're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh I've been wandering round_

_But I still come back to you_

_In rain or shine_

_You've stood by me girl_

_I'm happy at home_

_You're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_Whenever this world is cruel to me_

_I got you to help me forgive_

_Ooo you make me live now honey_

_Ooo you make me live_

_You're the first one_

_When things turn out bad_

_You know I'll never be lonely_

_You're my only one_

_And I love the things_

_I really love the things that you do_

_You're my best friend_


End file.
